The Drow and The Half-Elf
by ArchAngel-of-the-Catalyst
Summary: After the "Jekyll" family moves to the surface, Brazier meets an indecisive half-elf. After he earns her trust, it gets taken away by one stupid thing - a hunger for power. Will she ever trust him again? (I don't own anything from Dragonlance, only my OCs. This takes place alongside the previous story "The Drow and The Mage" and thus the backstory will not be in here. Thank you.)


Brazier walks alone through the marketplace while her brother, Sjoni, works out how he's going to answer the questions of the pushy mage in red robes from earlier that day. She looks around boredly before stumbling across a small stand with finely crafted dwarvish jewelry and other trinkets. Though no one seems to be around it at the moment, as though it was closed, she looks at the trinkets quietly, not revealing just who she was. She tugs at the black gloves she insisted on wearing after a mishap in a town a few years ago when a man thought she was stealing something and grabbed her wrist - the bruises still haven't gone away. She continues to drift around quietly, taking note of the trinkets, each and turn. In a moment, a young half-elf approaches the stand again and looks at her, puzzled as to what brought someone to this stand out of the many others of the market place.

"Ma'am?" He tries to get her attention, only causing her to flinch and tense up. She never noticed him until he said something. Brazier looks at him quietly, her gold eyes catching the soft rays of the afternoon sun. "Are you looking for something specific or... just browsing?" The half-elf asks, trying not to scare her further. Brazier looks down at her feet quietly, not wanting to risk outing herself with the accent her voice still holds - Sjoni is the only one who has dropped his accent enough for it to be untraceable. She only shakes her head and starts to walks away but Tanis catches her wrist softly. Brazier looks back at him nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you... I'm sorry... I just... Wanted to know..."

"Well... There's no need to apologize for something you didn't exactly know would happen." She says finally, giving up on hiding her accent. Tanis looks at her with confused and stunned expression on his face. It's clear he recognizes the chime of her voice, like one would remember a song. The drow pulls her hand free from his hold and takes a step back. "You know me, how?"

"It... It feels almost like a dream but... You must've come to the surface at some point, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you clearly recognizing my voice?"

"I witnessed a drow raid in my youth and I remember a voice like your own trying to calm down a much taller male. He seemed upset and was trying to protect a young girl while others tried to take her from him... But he wasn't successful and mourned her... Was that you?" Brazier looks away from the half-elf quietly, not wanting to say more on the matter but gives in.

"Yes... That was me and the man I was trying to calm down was my older brother Sjoni... Even after all these years, I don't know what drove him to try and protect that little elven child..."

"Morals? Maybe those that are different to your-?" As he starts to say this, she has a knife pushed up under his chin, the blade to his throat.

"He raised me to have the same morals as him and as the weapons' master of the household. He and I are on the same page when it comes to morals and as is my little sister." She pulls the knife away and tucks it away in its sheath under her cloak. "He knew that he had to kill that child lest his reluctance would fall on the entire house when Lolth pushed us into her disfavor. He should be dead as should I and Linder but he was smart and left our homelands with us the night we got home. Narbondel's darkness hid us from the view of other prying eyes of the city. Do you understand?" She hisses darkly. Tanis nods slightly, struggling to make sense of the past few minutes. He was now face to face with a very angry drow female and anyone who's been stupid enough to upset one of these dangerous women didn't live long enough to tell the tale. Everything seemed to be against Tanis once again and he knew that he needed to calm her down or escape the situation - which would only make his fate so much worse. Brazier scowls deeply and takes a few steps away from him, keeping his gaze locked in her own. "Don't follow me and do NOT insult me again." She hisses darkly before turning away and rushing off, wanting to be alone again.

Somewhere, deep in Brazier's heart, she wanted to stay in the half-elf's company. She pushes the thought from her mind quickly as she runs to the little campsite where she stayed with her brother and sister. Neither of them are around, though Brazier could assume her sister was with Sjoni or lurking around the warrior that she wouldn't shut up about earlier that day. THe drow settles down on her bedroll, falling into a meditative state.


End file.
